Who's That Girl?
by Princess1616
Summary: A story from Kikyo's point of veiw about Inuyasha and Kagome being together AU song fic ot the songs Who's that Girl? and Haters by hilary Duff... its not that bad, just read it ok?


Hiya mes amigos! That's right I used three different languages in that sentence! Haha, sorry I'm a tad hyper and bored so I'm writing a story that randomly came to me when I was listening to my new Hilary Duff CD. Well yeah, this is a song-fic to the songs **_'Who's That Girl?'_** and **_'Haters_'** By Hilary Duff! Off we go! (Oh and by the by this is an AU fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, **_'Who's that Girl?'_** or _**'Haters'**_ so leave me alone! It hurts enough to know that I don't own them but when you make me say this on EVERY story I write... it just makes it so much worse….

* * *

"Whew" I breathed as I waited in my dressing room for the announcer to announce my turn on stage. I am Kikyo Shinigami. I am a famous j-pop artist, and I write all my own music! Yes, no matter what rumours go around about me depending on songwriters for all my music, I do write most of my own stuff. I get my inspiration from my recently 'ex' boyfriend. Most of my songs on my old albums were all 'lovey dovey romancey crap' that was directed towards him. His name is Inuyasha Tetsusigia. I recently broke up with him once I found him with a friend of mine, Kagome Higurashi. They were sitting behind his apartment building, the place where he and I used to go all the time… It's kind of hard to recount all of this because it broke my heart to see them together.

"And up next, we have Kikyo Shinigami! Put your hands together guys!!" The announcer shouts out to the crowd and I run out on stage, with my bright red guitar swinging on my hip.

"HEY TOKYO!! HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT??" I scream into the mike, receiving an overwhelmingly loud scream from the crowd.

"Well, how 'bout I play for you a little something that I just wrote recently… yes this is new guys. You'll be the first ones to hear it! I hope you like it…" I said as I pick up my guitar and strum a couple of chords.

_**There were places we would go at midnight**_

_**There were secrets that nobody else would know**_

_**There's a reason but I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why **_

_**I thought they all belonged to me**_

Right after the first verse, I see Inuyasha, and Kagome standing in the front row of the audience, staring in shock at me.

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's my day**_

_**It's my night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl livin' my life?**_

By this part of the song, Kagome's bottom lip trembles as reality sinks in that this song is about her.

_**Seems like everything's the same around me**_

_**Then I look again and everything has changed**_

_**I'm not dreaming**_

_**So I don't know why **_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**She's everywhere I want to be **_

Throughout the whole song I have been staring at Kagome and Inuyasha, documenting their reactions in my mind forever. This is what this song is for, to get back at them for what they have done to me.

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's my day**_

_**It's my night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl livin' my life?**_

By now, Inuyasha is glaring at me with such ferocity, that I'm very glad I have bodyguards to keep people like him away from me…

_**I'm the one who made you laugh**_

_**Who made you feel**_

_**And made you sad**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**For what we did**_

_**For who we were**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**I'm not her**_

I smile at this line, because I'm not her, I'm not so weak to feel the need to apologize about everything.

"_I'm so sorry Kikyo! I didn't mean to, we just got carried away!" Kagome pleaded with me as I backed into the wall behind Inuyasha's apartment where I had just found them kissing each other. _

"_NO! Get away from me! Inuyasha, I can't believe you would do this to me!" I screamed and I started to run away_

"_I'M SO SORRY KIKYO!!!" I heard Kagome scream at me as I run away, leaving behind any trace of the normal, happy life I once knew._

"No you aren't her." Inuyasha mouths at me, and I almost falter in my vocals and barely skip a note on my guitar.

Who's that girl? 

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

It's my day 

_**It's my night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl livin' my life?**_

As I play the last chords on the song, I look around at the rest of the crowd, for the first time, taking my eyes off of Inuyasha and Kagome. They are all staring at me in awe and amazement. Suddenly they all burst out in an explosive round of applause. They all know about what happened between Inuyasha and I and how badly that ended. I guess I caused the explosion I wanted.  
"THANK YOU TOKYO!" I screamed into the mike and walked offstage to allow the nest performer on. I pick up the water bottle that my assistant, and sister, Kaede hands me. I walk as quickly as I can back to my dressing room to calm down. When I finally reach the door, after dodging numerous tech people asking if I would be ready for my next set soon, I slam the door behind me and slump down to the floor. I sigh as I look around the room gazing momentarily at the numerous flower arrangements that arrive at my doors by the truckloads from all of my fans. Finally my eyes land on the picture I kept of Inuyasha and I… no idea why I kept this picture, but I just couldn't brig myself to burn it like the rest. It was just an ordinary picture that was taken in an ordinary photo booth, but this photo was the first one we took where he looked happy. Before that day he had never looked happy… and the other reason I kept it was because it was taken on the day he admitted to me that he loved me. I originally had it in a special frame that we made together, it may have just been a bunch of macaroni noodles glued to a piece of cardboard, but it meant a lot to both of us… oh god. I'm going to make myself cry now! I need to stop this! I have to go to makeup and get changed for the next set!

"Here she is again, pop diva Kikyo Shinigami!" The announcer shouts to the crowd and once more I run on stage, this time with a dark blue guitar and a totally different outfit that is based on the colours blue and purple. Overall I look really sad. I step up to the mike and scream my greetings once again to the crowd, making short eye contact with both Inuyasha and Kagome. Instantly they knew I was going to pick on them again. Good. They finally realise what pain they put me through! I chuckle to myself and announce that this is also a new song that none of them had heard before. I start strumming the first chords for the intro and suddenly the curtain lifts behind me and reveals the rest of my band. I smile and jump in the air as a 'banging' start to the song.

_**Don't spit on me and shame yourself  
Because you wish you were someone else  
You look so clean but you spread your dirt  
As if think that words don't hurt  
You build up walls no one can climb  
The things you do should be a crime  
You're queen of superficiality  
Keep your lies out of my reality  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those  
**_

I watch as Kagome's face contorts into one of anger at being called the queen of superficiality.

_**Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
**_

"How RUDE!" She mouthed at Inuyasha and I smile wider at their reactions, also documenting them away.

_**Spinning a web that's hard to see  
Of envy, greed and jealousy  
Feeling angry but you don't know why  
Why don't you look me in the eye?  
You want my friends  
You want my clothes  
You're one of those  
**_

"I do NOT!" Kagome screams even though I can't hear her over the sound, I smirk at her and raise an eyebrow.

_**Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
Haters  
Haters**_**_Haters_**

Now I can see Inuyasha is getting mad at me… oh well, I can't stop now can I?

_**Different life form  
Different species  
Broken promises and treaties  
Talkin' bout exterminating  
Not the haters  
Just the hating  
You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind  
But you've still got your eyes on mine  
Your best friend's got her eyes on yours  
It all goes on behind closed doors  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those**_

Inuyasha's eyes widen at this verse and Kagome glares viciously at me. Oh look, the apologies have started already. I hope that they realise that I made up that line… I don't even have a boyfriend right now!

_**Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag  
What a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters**_

My favourite couple is still glaring at me… well they totally disserve this!

_**Later for the alibis  
Haters  
Any shape  
Any size  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
Traitors!**_  
_**Haters!  
Haters!**_  
_**Haters!  
Haters!**__**  
Haters!**_

I slam out the last lines and the last chords and look up at the crowd with a giant smile plastered on my face. Once again I am greeted with the explosive screams and applause from my beloved fans.

"THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" I scream once more and make my way back to my dressing room. I am very proud of this performance I'd have to say… I got my revenge on Inuyasha and Kagome, and my fans loved it! I'd say this was a pretty good night…

"Kikyo, Inuyasha is here for you, should I let him in?" Kaede suddenly asked through an intercom I have installed into the room.

"Uh… sure. Why not?" I say, mentally preparing for the approaching traitors.

"Kikyo! What was that about?!" Inuyasha suddenly demands as he bursts through my door. I slowly turn around in my chair to face the couple.

"What was what about Inuyasha?" I ask innocently, thoroughly enjoying winding him up.

"You know what! Don't act dumb with me Kikyo!" Inuyasha yells and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh that? Well let's just call that my version of payback." I say in a low tone, slowly standing up from my chair.

'Now if you don't mind, I'd like my privacy now so would you be so kind as to get your disgusting face out of my life?" I say venomously, watching happily as Kagome's face contorts in anger.   
'Ok, that's it Kikyo. I won't just sit here while you spout off a bunch of 'revenge' crap. That was low, you know it, I know it, and even your fans know it! Now do yourself a favour and give it up now because Inuyasha and I are happy whether you like it or not and you can't change it! Come on Inuyasha!" She shouts and she grabs Inuyasha's arm to pull him out the door.

"Well that was a shocker." I mumble as I seat myself back in my chair. She actually didn't apologize… well; she's finally growing up! But she is still as stupid as always! The fans loved it, and it wasn't low, it was the perfect revenge. Now the world knows all about how horrible they are! Well they can go and cry about it all they want, but the fans love it so I'm going to release it and watch as the world laughs at them. I smile evilly to myself in the mirror and stand up to go talk to my manager, Naraku, about releasing a new CD in the next couple of months…

* * *

TA DA! That was my song fic and I'm mighty proud of it! lol I actually wrote it in present tense! Wahoo! I'm sitting here singing Who's That Girl over and over again now! You guys should listen to it! I like it, and it would be so much better if you cold hear the music behind the words…. Well, I must be off! So until my next story, or until I review one of yours, TTFN!!! (Omg you guys! I have lifesavers! lol told you i was hyper!) 


End file.
